(Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to a fluid mixing device for uniformly mixing two dissimilar fluids such as, for example, a high temperature fluid and a low temperature fluid.
(Description of Related Art)
In an apparatus for mixing a plurality of fluids together, it is desirable that the temperature distribution and the distribution of gas concentrations after the mixing are uniform. For example, where a turbine or a heat exchanger is disposed downstream of the mixing device, unless the temperature distribution of the mixed gas is uniform, stresses induced by uneven thermal strains occur in turbine blades and/or heat transmitting tubes and, as a result, the life of the turbine and/or the heat transmitting tube may be shortened. The efficiency of the machinery is also lowered.
Accordingly, in order to promote the mixing, a structure, in which ribs are provided in a field of fluid flow to facilitate the turbulent flow, and a structure, in which a flow is forcibly deflected to combine two fluid flows, have been known in the art. (See, for example, the patent document 1 listed below.) In those structures, the pressure loss of a tubing is large, the structure is complicated and the cost of manufacture increases accordingly. Where a high temperature fluid is used, a component part that contacts the high temperature fluid is required to have a heat resistance and, accordingly, the cost of manufacture further increases. Also, another suggestion has been made (as disclosed in the patent document 2 listed below) in which respective tubes for the flow of two fluids are connected together in a T-shaped fashion so that those two fluids may be mixed together with a simple structure.